


Again

by Justadeangirl67



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soft Steve, but steve is sweet and cute, most sad, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Steve sneaks up on his girlfriend feeling homesick and attempts to cheer her up with a dance, but one important thing is missing.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cute Steve. It’s mostly just sad though. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This fic is post IW and everything is terrible and sad. I know I said I wanted fluffy but the Anon that sent me an idea about dancing and being homesick? Well, this is what came out of it. Song mentioned is Again by Doris Day.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!**

Steve has watched you every morning since it all happened. He would watch out of the corner of his eye as you tried to sneak out of bed and get outside without waking him. He watched as you walked to the middle of the field and would stand there, just watching the sunrise all on your own. You had many amazing talents but being sneaky wasn’t one of them. Not everyone can be like Natasha. 

He didn't like you hiding things from him but understood why you needed to. He knew how badly you were hurting because he was hurting too. Everyone was hurting and trying to pick up whatever was left. For now, he had to be strong for the team, for you.  So he didn't let it show. He didn't break down. He hasn’t fallen apart since it all happened. 

You needed him and he wasn’t going to let you down. Not again.

A large hand slipped around your waist from behind and pulled you back against a wall of hard muscle. You probably would have jumped out of your skin if you hadn't sensed him coming moments before. He rubbed your bare arms to protect them from the cold morning wind and began to pepper your neck and shoulder with gentle kisses.

"Morning doll..." He whispered against the cold skin of your shoulder. "It's chilly. You need to wear a sweater out here." When you didn't answer he tried something else, hoping to put a smile on your face. "Want to come back inside and I'll make you pancakes?"

You attempted a smile but it was weak and forced. It would have been easy for a stranger to see, so when your boyfriend spotted it you knew there wouldn't be pancakes till you talked.

"What is it?" He prodded quietly.

You hummed in response. You weren't sure how to answer him at first. Wakanda was beautiful, even after Thanos and everything that had been destroyed. It was still breathtaking, but it didn't feel right no matter how hard you tried to make it so. It wasn't the compound. It wasn't the tower. It wasn't the two bedroom flat they shared in Brooklyn.

It wasn't home.

You were desperately homesick.

"I miss home, Steve." You breathed. "I miss early mornings while you go on runs, all snuggled up in our bed. I miss the smell of your paints filling our tiny flat and the smell of coffee at all hours of the day. I miss the Sunday farmers market we go to. I miss dancing in the living room when I've had a bad day."

There was a dagger digging into his chest as you listed things off you missed. It cut in his heart deepened as your list grew because those were all the things he missed, all the things he wanted back. A small grin started to form, despite the ache in his chest, when you mentioned dancing. He placed a kiss to your cheek before slowly spinning you around, taking your hand in his and preparing you to dance. 

"Who says we can't just dance right here?" He pondered aloud, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"In the grass?" Steve's grin only widened as you continued on with your weak protests. "There's no music and someone could see us."

"Mmm." He wrapped his arm back around your waist, pulling you flush against him as you both began to sway in the tall grass that surrounds you. "I think everyone could use a good laugh, don't you? Besides we can make our own music."

He began to hum a tune that you didn't recognize so you let your head drop to his shoulder as you listened. It wasn't until he started to sing softly and slightly off tune in your ear that you knew the song, one of your favorites. "Again, this couldn't happen again. This is that once in a lifetime. This is the thrill divine. What's more, this never happened before. Though..." He cleared his throat and let out a shuddering breath as he tightened his arms around you, taking a moment to get his own emotions under control before continuing. 

"Though I have prayed for a lifetime.” He breathed. “That such as you would suddenly be mine." He placed a gentle kiss to your head and let your swaying come to a stop as your tears soaked through his shirt.

"I miss him." You choked out. "I miss him so much." You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to block out the sight of that stupidly beautiful sunrise. What was the point of looking at it when Bucky wasn't there to share it with you? When half of your heart was gone and never coming back?

A few drops fell onto your cheeks from above and you knew where they came from. The other half of your heart was finally letting himself feel something. 

"So do I, baby." He whispered. "I promise, I'm going to fix this. I'm going to find a way to bring him back and then we're going home and I’m not letting either one of you out of my sight. It will be just us from here on out. Just the three of us."

He sounded so sure of himself it was hard to not believe him, but you saw one of the loves of your life disappear right before your eyes as he called out for you and Steve. It was hard to have hope in anything right now but putting your faith and trust in Steve was one of the few things you had left and you wouldn't give up on him.

Not when he needed you.

"That sounds nice. Just the three of us."


End file.
